


The weight gain of Rosalina and Daisy

by AlexOfMeem, ImAWeirdo (AlexOfMeem)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chubby, Fat - Freeform, I'm Weird, Weight Gain, pudgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/ImAWeirdo
Summary: Preface: In this alternate universe, Daisy is Rosalina’s older sister. Rosalina never gives a damn about what she eats or does, but is still a string bean. Daisy only eats tiny salads and never snacks, and runs on the treadmill for an hour every day, and yet appears to be about five pounds heavier than she should be. They’re both in high school. Rosalina has finally convinced Daisy to eat something other than a salad, but Daisy is still only eating an extremely small amount, and utterly refuses to eat any bread at all.





	The weight gain of Rosalina and Daisy

“Daisy, why are you eating so little? This stuff’s amazing.” Rosalina said through a mouthful of food.

“Stop it, Rosie, you’re going to make me eat too much!” Daisy responded angrily.

“Okay. How about this? You eat as much as you want until you’re full today, and then after that you can go back to you're strange ways. Sound good?” Rosalina responded, sighing.

“Why do you want me to eat all of a sudden? You’ve never seemed to care before.”

“I just want you to have a little fun! You’ve seemed really down since you started worrying about your weight. And besides, being fat’s really not that big a deal, I’ve dated lots of fat people, and I know a lot of other people who have as well.”

“Okay, that’s true, I haven’t been the happiest, but still. I don’t understand why you care about me so much.”

“Because you're my sister!”

“Okay, fine, I’ll accept your deal.”

“Yay! I suggest the burger sliders, the pizza, the fried chicken, and the fries to start. I’ll give you my recommendations for desert if you find yourself still hungry.”

“Sounds good.” Daisy got up and got two or three servings of the recommended food.

“Wow, you really are hungry.” Rosalina said.

“Yes, I am.”

Daisy ate everything on the plate, and then the two of them heard a small ripping sound. Daisy looked down at her thighs, as she does when she finishes a serving, and saw to her shock that her shirt had ripped slightly. “Oh my goodness, Rosie, my shirt ripped!” She said in shock.

Rosalina looked under the table at it. “It’s really not that big a deal. The rip isn’t very big, and besides, we picked a pretty empty hour. That couple over there seems to be leaving, and the only other people here are on the other side of the room, and also appear to be almost done. Anyway, we agreed that you wouldn’t worry about your weight today. Still hungry?”

“Honestly, somehow I still am. Only one more serving though. I do really want to eat more, this stuff is divine.”

“Okay, first try the ice cream, then get a few rice krispie treats under the chocolate fountain, then try the- actually, by then you should probably be full.”

“Sounds amazing.” Daisy got up, with a small bit of difficulty, and got the food Rosalina suggested. “This- You were right, this is amazing!” She easily finished the serving, and patted her stomach. And it jiggled. And jiggled. And continued jiggling for like, 30 seconds! “Wait, my belly can jiggle? Oh, this is so much fun! Wait, what am I saying! Being fat is the worst thing that could ever happen to me! So why does it feel so amazing?” 

Daisy hadn’t realized it, but her entire lower shirt had ripped off! “Uhh… Daisy? You might want to look down. I think I heard another rip.” Rosalina said.

Daisy did look down, and then said “I honestly don’t really care. My skin isn’t that awful looking, and they sell shirts to fit this size anyway.”

“Well, that’s surprising. Five minutes ago you were worried sick about a teeny, tiny, little rip in the bottom of your shirt.”

“Ah, well, I don’t really care anymore. This belly is really amazing. Anyway, let’s get going. I’m full, finally.”

They got up, Daisy having some difficulty, but they suspected that’s only because skin is sticky, since when they eat at home Daisy usually pulls up to the edge of the table and can easily slide out. Daisy reached down to see if she could still feel her thighs through this mass of belly. She could feel them, and could also feel that there was no pant remaining unless she reached up under her belly, and then had, like, maybe half an inch left right at the top.

The two of them got in the car and rode home, with Daisy needing help from Rosalina to put on her seatbelt, but easily taking it off. When they got inside, Rosalina asked “Want a mirror?” To which Daisy responded, “Most definitely.”

Rosalina got Daisy a mirror, and Daisy said “I look… Surprisingly okay.”

“I told you, its really not that bad.” Rosalina said.

“Like you would know. You haven’t been fat since that day you started to gain some weight in like, second grade! And then, without even trying, you worked it all of in, like, a week!”

“Actually, that’s not quite true.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know how I’m named after our great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- aunt Rosalina, the arch-witch?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I did some digging, and found out that a tiny bit of her magic was passed down to me. Its actually been in our family for a very long time, but the evil wizard Kamek blocked it from ever being passed down. But since I was also named Rosalina, I wasn’t affected. There’s always a loophole.”

“And how does that relate? Rosalina was only able to alter objects, not people.”

“That’s not entirely correct. She couldn’t use it to alter  _ other _ people, but she could alter herself. And that’s how I stay skinny. I just keep my weight balanced by modifying my body if I ever feel like I’m going to gain weight. I’m also trying to progress my powers so that I can modify other people’s bodies. I can so far modify bones and muscles, but not flesh, organs, or fat. I can still only do that for myself. So yes, I can keep you mobile even if you start to clock in at like, 700 pounds.”

“Can I see a basis of roughly what you might look like if you didn’t have those powers?”

“I’d probably take up this entire room and suffocate both of us, so no.”

“Okay. Wow. Well… Can you at least move yourself up to my size, so we can be fat together?”

“ _ That _ I can do. I presume you you would like me to do that, so…” Rosalina suddenly became a little bit fatter than Daisy, but not by much “...Done!”

“You look… SO much better than I do fat! You are absolutely gorgeous! Never go back to being skinny!”

“Oh- okay. I wasn’t planning to. This is so much more comfortable, anyway.”

They walked to their respective rooms, and felt just how much better it felt to be fat. They felt pretty much their whole body jiggle, with the bouncing of their boobs feeling like they were in heaven, it felt so amazing.

 

Epilogue: After 2 years of the two of them gaining uncontrollably, they met a fellow gainer (someone who gains weight on purpose) named Peach. At that time, Rosalina and Daisy clocked in at 250 pounds, with Peach a little ahead of them at 300. After another year of this, they all clocked in at about 450 each. One more year, nothing of interest had changed regarding their weight, but Rosalina and Peach were married


End file.
